786vskhaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Phase 6: A Little Help from a Friend
It was Saturday morning, two days before the flight lessons of 786. Katie walked down to the Dragon's Den, seeing the Khaos Dragon. With Koala at her heals, holding a plant dragon, they walked down into the den. "Put the dragon down!" Katie commanded. "Really? Koala questioned, "We're actually going to do this?" "Yes!" She glared at him, "How else are you going to kidnap this girl? How else are we hoping to stay atop the Dragonvale Islands?" "Valid point," He said as he placed the plant dragon next to the Khaos dragon. They then got up and left the room. ~ ~ ~ ~ The two came back two hours later, and saw what they had hoped for. There was an egg upon the ground, bred from the Plant and Khaos Dragons. Katie held her gems up to the egg, and all of a sudden, a newborn dragon poked through the shell, and popped its head out the hole. Katie turned to Koala, "We have bred a dragon, a new dragon. It will be called the Koala dragon. This will be the dragon you use to escape after kidnapping that 786 girl. This will be the dragon that helps crush the Revolution." ~ ~ ~ ~ Firework sat in his store, wondering about his future. He used to be the best breeder in town, getting many orders a day, and always fufilling them. But then the Khaos had taken over. They had outlawed the breeding of dragons, unless approved by their council. Fireworks buisness sunk and he only had days left. He needed money, and quickly. That was the only way he'd stay afloat. He sat, feeding his Peridot Dragon. His Peridot, which had been his greatest achievement in all his years of breeding, had been bred when he was young and he had been allowed to keep the dragon, even after Khaos took over. If they had tried to take it, he would have defended it with all his life. He had spent 14 years with this dragon, and Firework couldn't imagine life with out his Peridot Dragon. Then, a man walked in. At first, Firework thought it was an ordinary customer, breaking the law to ask for a dragon. But this man seemed cautious, and hesitant, but at the same time confident. This was no normal customer. Then, he thought it was a Khaos, coming to take his Peridot. He quickly ruled this out as the man would have announced himself as soon as he came in. That and he didn't have a fancy suit, like most Khaos. Then the man spoke up, "I need your help," he said, and walked to the back door. He let another man in, who had a dragon behind him! It was no dragon Firework had ever seen. The dragon had two legs, in the front of his body,its plumage stood out, making the dragon look bigger and more intimadating. It was a bizarre dragon for sure, and Firework wondered what he would have to do with it. The first man spoke up again, "I am Pickle. I have started a revolution to liberate the Dragonvale Islands from Khaos rule. If my organization of revolutionaries are going to stand a chance, we will need dragons," he paused, letting it all sink in to Firework, "I would like you, Firework Cauldrom, to breed this dragon, with a plant, earth, fire, cold, lightning, and air Dragon. They will serve as the dragons used by us during the revolution." "I'd be happy to help aid the revolution in any way!" Firework said with a smile, and went to the back of his shop to get a Plant Dragon. ~ ~ ~ ~ They 786 organization met on the Gemstone Island for flight training. Pickle would demonstrate on his own, new Pickle Dragon, the 786-plant hybrid. He took off on his dragon and glided throught the sky. The rest of 786 watched with amazement. Then Heat took off on his dragon, made with fire. His dragon had flames flying off of it, leaving a trail behind the glimmered in the sunlight.Then Omega and Poke took off, Poke riding his own dragon with electricity flowing through it, while Omega took the 786 dragon. Thinker then took off, and seemed to be the only one with difficulty. He seemed unable to control his 786-earth hybrid for a few minutes, before he got hold of it. Then Jell took off as well, her dragon with snow whirling around it. Glammy hadn't taken off after everyone else had, and she stood there watching everyone zoom around in the air on their dragons. Heat went down to talk to her, "What's wrong? Your not flying." "No I'm not, because I am worried I will struggle, and make it look like I'm not good enough for 786." "Thats silly!" Heat said, "You were recruited because I think you can be a great help during the Revolution! Just go out and Fly!" "Ok, I'll give it a try," she said unenthusiastically. She climbed on her dragon and took off. This dragon had air swirling around it like a tornado. Then suddenly all the wind blew out, almost knocking Poke off his dragon. "Hey! Watch it!" He screamed. Then Glammy's dragon, swerved, and the unimaginable happened. She fell off. Omega and Poke dive bombed to go catch her, while everyone else stood still, except for two Dragon Riders in the distance. Both of them went to go get glammy, but as Omega was about to catch Glammy, his dragon reared back and hissed. It recognized one of the Riders. And the dragon did not want to remember that man. Then one of the riders caught Glammy. It was the bigger, stockier one, who could probably pass as a hit man. Then the rider screamed, "Ha! You 786 are too easy to fool," he said as confusion spread across Heat's face, "We have now kidnapped one of your members! If you want her back, you have to stop this 'Revolution'," sneering, he turned and left. The last thing Heat heard before the hit man and his friend disappeared into the distance was Glammy screaming "Guys! Don't give up on the Revolution! I'll be fine!" Category:Stories